earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith Clay
History (Submitted by Jester) Background: 1987 - 1993 Loren Jupiter was obsessed with the Watchmen phenomenon, mostly due to his mother's doing. In the aftermath of the Manhattaning, Loren's efforts to have the Keene Act repealed blew up in his face. Relocating to St. Roch, he hoped to find a fresh start. At the time, St. Roch was suffering a wave of crime which the police seemed unable to stop, in no small part due to the rampant corruption in the SRPD. Loren made the case that bringing back Watchmen was the answer. With the help of Mayor Nelson, Judge Wright, DA Carr, and Chief Corrigan, Loren secured permission from the governor and the St. Roch City Council to put together a corporate-backed team of "security specialists". Loren named the project "Crime-Blasters" and his eccentric interest in the odd reports of people with powers led him to exploring the circles of the secretive, early metahuman community. This is where Loren met a psychic named Gayle and in his attempts to recruit her to his "Crime-Blasters", Loren became her puppet and when Loren was able to snap out of the mental enslavement she had him under, he found himself two billion dollars poorer. Once Gayle realized that Loren was no longer hers to command, she skipped town. Lilith Clay: 1994 - 2006 Loren Jupiter's security forces thought they had Gayle cornered nearly a year later, but when they raided the apartment they only found a black market doctor and a crying baby still covered in afterbirth. The child was brought to Loren Jupiter but he felt the child was a painful reminder of her mother's betrayal, even naming her "Lilith" out of spite. Loren soon came to his senses and realized the child deserved a father who loved her. He told Clay, his head of security, to make arrangements for the child to have a good home. Clay had a son whose wife had been unable to get pregnant and decided they should raise her. Frank and Kelly Clay loved Lilith dearly, raising her in National City. Lilith's dad worked for the government doing important work but when he was in town, the two were inseparable. Lilith would often fall asleep beside him as they watched old war movies together or he told her PG-rated versions of his missions. One day a man came to twelve-year-old Lilith's home while her father was away. This man claimed Frank had defected and aligned himself with a terrorist organization, stealing an experimental weapon and killing dozens of US soldiers. Lilith defiantly called the man a liar. The man seemed shocked by Lilith's accusation, as if she were the first person to ever call him such to his face. He told the story again and specifically told her to believe him. She did not. She could not. Ignoring Lilith, the man turned to Kelly. He told her she was about to feel overwhelmed by this news and should go upstairs, get one of the guns Frank kept in the house, and end her suffering. Insisting only then would she feel "okay". With tears in her eyes, Kelly slowly nodded. Lilith did not understand what was happening as the man left and her mother walked upstairs. Lilith followed her mother and saw her take a gun from the closet. Lilith screamed at her, telling her she was scaring her. Kelly smiled and said "It's okay, Lilith. Max said it would be okay". Those were Kelly Clay's final words before pulling the trigger.Network Files: Lilith Clay 1 Omen: 2006 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Lilith has a "psionic vault" in her subconscious. In this vault, Lilith stores psychic "backup drives" of persons whose minds have been in Lilith's proximity regularly or been the target of a mind meld. Through entering a meditative state, Lilith can access this vault which allows her to explore the memories of those whose templates are stored there. * (Submitted by Proxy) Lilith began dating Don Hall. The two had been incredibly close friends before their feelings turned romantic which only accelerated the rate at which their relationship progressed. When the Reach came to Earth, Lilith and Don disagreed extensively as to the aliens' motives. Lilith has never forgiven herself for not stopping Don getting on the ship. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Psychic Physiology ** Astral Form Projection ** Aura Reading ** Ectoplasmic Barrier ** Ectoplasmic Bolt ** Empathy ** Mind Melding ** Oneirokinesis ** Psychic Linking ** Psychometry ** Retrocognition ** Supernatural Senses ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy * Expert Dancer Weaknesses * Guilt Manifestations * Migraines Trivia and Notes Trivia * Unlike most of the second generation of Titans, Lilith was not a controversial member, being just 12 years old in 2006. She mostly kept her head down and read books. When the Titans disbanded, she hung around Vic, Gar and Rachel, eventually moving to Mt. Justice since she had no where else to go. She did not join up with Young Justice, but would occasionally help out from the base. Later, when the Titans started up again, she re-enrolled and eventually became an active member of the Team. * Raven sees her as a little sister figure or prized pupil. * The "Max" responsible for Kelly's death might be Maxwell Lord or Max, the Losers enemy. Notes * Her birth date and being a Go-Go dancer are nods to her first comic book appearance: Teen Titans #25 in February, 1970. * Her costume is based on a redesign of her appearance in DC Rebirth by Luciano Vecchio. * Loren Jupiter was her father in Post-''Crisis'' continuity. * In the comics Gayle Marsh is the supervillain Psi. ** This relationship is Earth-27 original. Lilith's mother in the Pre-''Crisis'' comics was a mythical Titan named Thia, and she had an unnamed mother in Post-''Crisis'' continuity. * Jarrod Jupiter in the comics is the supervillain Haze. * Franklin Clay is a character from Losers (2003 comic book series, not the World War II Losers). * Her relationship with Don Hall is a nod to Pre-''Crisis'' continuity. Links and References * Appearances of Lilith Clay * Character Gallery: Lilith Clay Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Young Justice Members Category:Metahuman Category:Blasters Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Jester Category:Rochite Category:Dancers Category:Female Characters Category:Empathy Category:Psychometry Category:Psychic Link Category:Jupiter Family Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality